The Save
by Vegeta-loves-Bulma
Summary: Prince Endymon is off to find Princess Serenity who has been asleep in a crystal coffin and make her his wife, unfortunately they run into fairytale trouble, gay fairies, rude mirrors, and rhyming theives, etc... very twisted.
1. Awaken my Princess

**The Save**

_Chapter One_

Prince Endyimon stood at the entrance to the notorious Dragon caves, looking into the darkness of the cave he knew me must continue forward with all the courage he could muster, For there were no more princesses left that were of suitable age and he had to be married before he could inherit his fathers kingdom, even though it was a tale about the lost princess and all people that went in teams to find Princess Serenity had been lost to the world he had to try.

**_…_**

Deep in the Dragon caves Princess Serenity lay helplessly in a Crystal glass coffin, not dead but asleep until a kiss placed upon her lips and she was set free of the curse of sleep. Caught long ago by an old witch who despised her parents she stole Serenity and hid her with 7 small Dragons who guarded her coffin from day to night locked away hidden down deep from the world that was covered with evil above ground.

Soon after the witch died the dragons tried to set Princess Serenity free not wanting a beautiful creature such as her self to be hidden from everything she ever loved, they prayed for the day that her eyes would open to reveal those innocent crystal blue eyes that they had only seen once when she was a child, before the witch had placed her asleep.

**_…_**

Hearing a noise above them the dragons set out to find out what it was leaving the Princess with two other dragons called Smokey and Sloppy. The prince already knew that there were some sort of monsters lurking below and had hidden from sight within a magical cloak of invisibility of to the side wall of the cave and watched with wonder as five large ominous dragons passed by with fire at their fingers as if they were 'protecting' their captive princess.

His mind thought had and fast then as he realized the princess was obviously there and it had been no legend, he looked down the way the dragons came thinking 'finally I've found it'.  
As soon as the dragons turned the corner after two long agonizing minutes the prince set off to find his future bride, turning corners jumping cliffs he finally found he had come to an dead end, a wall blocked from the path but it was as if it wasn't really there for going to hit it his hand went straight through, "A hologram" the prince whispered walking through it he saw a marble table in the middle of a round room and on the table lay a beautiful crystal coffin inside he saw a lady, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before she must be the princess, her long blonde hair that almost reached her knees, and a beautifully formed body that had been dressed in a while silk dress with golden stitching; fit for a princess.

He made it two steps before he realized that there was something wrong, all of a sudden two dragons came out and landed on each side of him, drawing his sword he prepared to attack, the dragons nostrils flared their bodies shock in anger, "No further you shall not harm our princess" said the taller one, the smaller just nodded, "Harm her? I'm here to save her" he said astonished, "Save her?" the dragons said in unison, save her he must be the one besides they would try anything for her to awaked, they both regarded him cautiously before nodding at each other, "You may pass" they said stepping out of his way but not out of reach just in case he was dangerous.

Still confused Prince Endyimon walked past them taking the remaining steps to the coffin and looked down at her, Creamy skin pink lips and long eyelashes, the dress she was wearing showed her curves of that of a woman.

Carefully opening the coffin lid, the prince bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, this would be his wife and the mother of his children, this future queen who would be by his side, how lucky she was.


	2. To The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Her eyes flickered open and her gaze settled on the prince's handsome face, a glistening caught her eye she looked down to his lips then felt hers tingle, 'That ass kissed me' she thought cringing, 'he could have just woken me, I'm not like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty' bringing her hand up she smacked the prince hard on his cheek leaving her hands imprint on his skin, "What the hell was that for?" he demanded stumbling back while rubbing his hurt cheek in a circular motion, "You kissed me you ass, you stupid pathetic ASS!" She yelled right in his face, his ears started ringing his head swam, 'Bloody loud mouth chick, should have just let her rot here' he thought smirking at the thought.

She stood up in the coffin and jumped with expert ease onto her feet in front of him, "Didn't you read the sign?" she asked angrily pointed to a bright blinking neon light on the wall, his black eyes scanned over the sign? _**'No Kissing!'**_ "That's some kind of joke right?" he asked but one look in her eyes told him she was damned serious, "Who do you think you are, prancing in here kissing me you should know better" she announced.

"I was trying to wake you up, but now that your awake I think introductions are in order, for I would like to know my wife-to-bes name before we journey back home. "WIFE?" she screamed, ignoring her scream he proceeded to introduce himself, "My name is Prince Endyimon future owner of the moon" he said bowing, "I'm _'Princess pissed off'_ so get the hell out of my FACE!!" she yelled at him, then turning her back started walking away.

"You will have to learn to control that fiery temper of yours once we are married" he stated following her close on her heels, but not fast enough she quickly ran to a open door and locked it behind her, he tried the door but it wouldn't open, tried to break it down but it wouldn't budge, damn, after a quick look at the two dragons who were watching with amusement he realized that they would not stop him from doing what he needed to do. "Princess move away from the door I'm going to break it down!" he announced grabbing his sword from its place by his side he swung at the doors hinges and cut it down. Once inside the room he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, she was nowhere in sight but he caught a whiff of roses and followed the fragrant smell down the rocky pathway, into the forbidden forest until he came to a clearing and there she was behind a rock that had a silver sword with a black handle imbedded in it, she sucked at hide and seek that was for sure.

"You gave me quite a chase princess" he said smiling all the while, "Yeah well maybe I should give you another hmm" she smirked, then as he advanced she grabbed the sword in the stone by its handle and pulled it out, as soon as the sword no longer touched the stone it began to shine, 'Excalibur' it whispered like a hiss of a snake, "Finally one has been innocent enough to pull the sword from it's resting place you are holy in all the eyes of man" a strange voice said then a man popped out from the bushes with his three dozen friends who looked like thieves close behind, "All but one, he only sees you as a wife" with that he bounced forward to hold her hand bent down and kissed it, while his men brought out old guitars and tambourines, "Now for the song", utterly speechless she watched him stand on the stone and start to sing…

_'She has finally come,_

_A noble girl but one,_

_An innocent thing,_

_To pretty to sing,_

_Her wings out flown,_

_Whitened and gold,_

_Our savior has arrived,_

_To save us from the pain,_

_By defeating the evil,_

_That's made us all insane,_

_"You got that right," Endyimon drawled sarcastically,_

_"Shut up" the thief said, obviously angry at the interruption,_

_"No you shut up, really"_

_"You"_

_"You"_

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP" she screamed at them, both taken by surprise shut up, "Now what is this evil thing" she asked, "A wolf that loves red, a wolf that isn't dead, it steals our children in the night and eats up all our pigs but if its stabbed by Excalibur it will die and that evil will end" the thief exclaimed, "Where is it?" Prince Endyimon asked apparently annoyed, "In the center of this forest is a hole dug into the ground where the big bad wolf lives and hides from our big crowd" he announced pointing towards a dark path way leading back into the woods, "Fine I shall destroy this wolf and then I will deal with you Prince Endyimon" she said glaring at him while pointing the sword in his direction, "I shall come then, that way you wont have to search to find me, plus I really don't think you could handle this wolf on your own" he said with a arrogance that was really starting to agitate her, then started walking in the direction of the path directed, after giving a rather loud sigh she gave up and started after him carrying the sword with all her might down the path, bloody arrogant man.


	3. A Mirror Of Truth

Chapter3  
  
It seemed like hour's since they left but it had only been about forty minutes, Princess Serenity's   
  
feet ached, her back felt sore from being bent while she pulled the sword through the path, Prince  
  
Endyimon had asked her if she needed help but she rudely refused every time, mumbling foul words  
  
that should never leave one's mouth, especially hers.  
  
"Ok!, That is it!" he said stopping infront of her he turned and stroad over, he then lifted the sword  
  
from her hands and after throwing his much lighter sword to her put Excaliver in his swords place   
  
hanging from his hip.  
  
"Excuse me! I didnt ask you to touch my sword" she huffed still holding his sword, "Cant you just be   
  
glad that Im helping you, my sword is way lighter, you should be honored that your holding the sword   
  
I love" he announced with proudness showing in his voice, "Really? You love this sword?" she asked   
  
fasinated, he turned to look at her, suspicion at the evil rising in her voice, "So I guess if it feel from   
  
my hands, oh lets say into a tree or a creek you'd go after it? hmmmm" she said smirking at the way he  
  
angryly went to snatch it from her hands, holding it back she started toward a large tree.  
  
"If you dont give me that sword I'll......" but his words were stopped quite abruptly when a sudden lightning  
  
hit the tree causing it to catch a fire, then the rain came down, grabbing her hand he ran through the forest,   
  
then he saw a rather large rock face and sure enough a cave was placed right in the centre, they ran to the  
  
cave and once inside all they saw was darkness, but then a blue shining light came from excalivar and the  
  
cave lighted up, "Wow talk about night light" she exclaimed, Prince Endyimon looked Princess Serenity   
  
up and down.   
  
Her white dress hung to her body like a second skin over her shapely form, her hair hung in large damp curls  
  
that dripped at her curved tips, then he saw a shiver, then another, suddenly fearing for her health he forgot  
  
how wet he was and built a fire, then after leading her over to it he sat down next to her, "Your going to have   
  
to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill" he stated, "That's your best line, oh really origional  
  
but I dont think so" she laughed, "Fine but dont complain to me" he said and with that he put a few more logs   
  
of wood on the fire then laid down to sleep but not before taking of his white shirt revealing his tanned chest.  
  
After a while of trying not to stare at him she got up and started walking through the cave walls holding a thin   
  
branch that glowed on the end showing some light, a blinding light caught her eye she walked over to two small  
  
rocks to find a mirror laying on the ground facing her.  
  
Picking up the Mirror she saw it was as big as her hand and weaved around it was gold and rubys, wiping the   
  
mirrors glass she tried to get the dust off it, suddenly a face appeared with in the mirror, a face that was of a mans,  
  
"I am the Mirror apparently not on the wall, but still I will tell all!" the Mirror announced, "What the.." she said peering  
  
at it in fasination, "Well my dear you are the most beautiful woman I have reflected" the mirror spoke, "Ah thank you"  
  
she said still shaking from surprise, "What are you?" she blurted, "I am a mirror of course, well not just a mirror I guess,  
  
I tell you the truth if you ask me a question" it stated.  
  
Holding the mirror she walked back over to the fire and Prince Endyimon, intent on waking him up, but she stopped halfway,  
  
"You'll tell me anything? anything at all?" she asked, "Of course", "Ok, see that guy over there, what's his name?" she asked,  
  
"Prince Endyimon ruler of the moon", "Wow you really do know all, ah ok then, what is he like then?, why does he want me to   
  
marry him?" she asked, "He is gentle at heart, but as brave as they come, he wanted to find a beautiful woman to marry,  
  
how thinks you are not only beautiful but that you are as brave as a woman could be and he loves that".  
  
Hours later she was still talking to the mirror when Prince Endyimon woke, "Is he you know gay?", Endyimon heard her voice and  
  
wondered if she was sleep talking but when he lifted his head to look in her direction saw her talking to a mirror, "WHAT THE  
  
HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!" he demanded knowing she was obviously talking about him, "I was asking the mirror some   
  
questions about yo....someone" she said hastly, "Where did you get that mirror from?" he asked anger seething in his words,  
  
"I found him" she said skipping over to him, "He?" Endyimon snatched the mirror from her, and saw the face of a man in the  
  
mirror, "Who the hell are you?" he hissed at the mirror ignoring Serenity's pleas for the mirror back, "I am the Mirror"  
  
it stated chuckling, "I know your a mirror but what are you doing here?" he tried to keep his anger at bay, "I've been in this cave   
  
for many a years after the evil step mother threw me out, but presently I'm talking to a angel here" the mirror sighed as he looked  
  
past Prince Endyimon to Princess Serenity, "Angel?, she is no Angel" he said snarling out the words, he had not meant to say it and  
  
immediately regretted his words once he saw tears in her eyes, she walked over to where she had sat before and laid down determined  
  
not to let him see her cry, "Your words are vicous but truely unmeant, and her tears are from hurt that you caused" the mirror said   
  
in sadness, hearing this Princess Endyimon looked at Princess Serenitys back, it shook for several minutes before sleep claimed   
  
her, "She wont remember how much that hurt in the morning" it said, "Shut up!" Prince Endyimon hissed at it, then after silently   
  
walking over to Princess Serenity he leant over and placed the mouthy mirror next to her, then went to sleep beside her warming her.  
  
A sad chapter but a good one at heart, just wait till the next one. 


	4. Ow! And Misty Lake

**The Save  
  
_Chapter 4_**  
  
In the morning they woke and saw that the rain had stopped, the tears had faded from her eyes but Prince endyimon could see that sadness was still there, "About last night..." he started to speak but the look she gave him cut of any other words that were to come, "I would just be happy if you spoke a little less" she announced, the prince tried not to laugh, him talk less, she talked a deal more than he, but he bit his tounge to stop from cracking up, "Right well then we should leave at once then" he said and started walking out of the cave, princess Serenity yelled out in protest, "Wait up" she groaned, "I have to carry a mirror and a sword thats not fair" she moaned as she tried to pull the heavy excalivor sword after her, "Then you best hope that you can keep up princess" Endyimon said sarcastically and walked back to the path that lead them deeper into the forest.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"This never would have happened if you had asked for my help" the prince said matter-of-factly to the princess.   
  
Serenity sat on the ground yanking her slipper off, ignoring the prince she tried to massage the sore spot out of her foot, "I think it's twisted" she muttered then as she tried to place her foot gently on the ground she shreiked at the pain, prince endyimon's face turned from not-caring, to concerned, he knelt down and gently placed her foot on his lap, "I'm sorry" he murmered feeling entirely guilty because of her pain. "It's not your fault" she said shaking her head, "Oh so now it's not my fault" he laughed raising a brow at her. She blushed furiously, "Well you won't be able to walk for at least a full hour" the mirror said, prince endyimon gently fingered her delicate ankle inspecting the damage, "So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
Half an hour later he was groaning at the pain in his back, he was carrying her, the sword, and the loud-mouth mirror, "Oh come on, I'm not that heavy" she smiled up at him, "You have no idea" the prince said craning his neck to look down at her.  
  
An Hour later...  
  
"Finally" Serenity said hopping from the prince's arms to her feet, she then looked back at the prince who's face wore an expression of pain, "Are you ok?" she asked while flexing her arms and legs, "I think I might need to be carried" he said as he tried to flex his own muscles. "What's that?" the princess asked as she saw a rock that roofed over a deep cave that went into the ground, "Finally" the prince said walking toward it, "This is the cave" he grinned and pulled his sword from its scabbard, "Wait we can't just go in there, we have to form a plan" she demanded drawing him back to a rock and forcing him to sit, he look at her with impatience, "What more of a plan do we need, I go in there, slay the wolf, come out then we get married" he said, his eyes glinting with humour, "I already told you I will not marry you" she said jabbing her finger into his shoulder, "By god, I love it when your fiesty" he said boldly, "Won't you ever give up" she cried a little to louc, a growl came from in the darkness of the cave.  
  
Prince Endyimon reacted instinctively by pushing the princess behind him and holding his sword before him, the wolf suddenly appeared wearing a grandma's nighttcap and holding knitting needles, "Who are you?" it growled glaring at them while it continued to knit, "prince Endyimon almost choked at the sight before him, a wolf that knits?, he'd never heard of such a thing, "Are you the wolf that has been eating the people around here?" he demanded determined to stand his ground, the wolf looked taken back then stretched up to show its thin belly, "Ah hello, vegeterian" it declared like a flaky girl, "Oh and were just suppose to beleive that" Princess Serenity said as she pushed her way past Endyimon, "If you want to know the real children-eating-wolf it's my step-brother" the wolf announced, "And just where is this brother of yours" the prince asked disbeleivingly, "Step-brother, and he's gone to see my friend's near the misty lake" it said tilting it's head toward a sign that pointed to a path that followed even deeper into the forest, the sign indeed said 'Misty lake', "Your welcome to kill him" the wolf said then after taking one more look at them went back inside its cave.  
  
"Well lets go" Princess Serenity said and started draggin the sword toward the path, "Prince Endyimon who was now in posession of the mirror flailed it around in his hand, "It could be a trap" he snapped, "But it isnt" she said before continuing, "And how do you know that" he asked following her, "Because I just know" she said irritating him, "If oyu dont beleive me then ak the mirror" she said and continued to walk faster, "Fine I wi..." but he was rudely cut of by the mirror, "It's not a trap" the mirror said joyously, Prince Endyimon rolled his eyes, "Well like I could've known just like that" he said trying to hide his shame.  
  
_**(Author's Note: More coming soon, I know this is a short chapter but it's cause it lead's up to the 'misty lake' with mermaids, I know I know it sounds great lol. please reveiw) **_


	5. Trades And Unconciousness

**The Save  
  
Chapter 5**  
  
After walking behind Prince Endyimon for what seemed like an eternity, Princess Serenity finally saw a clearing but it seemed so bright, she felt blinded from seeing the dark forest for so long, up ahead she caught the faintest glimpse of Prince Endyimon, "What is it?" she asked when she saw him stop at the very edge of the clearing,she finally made it to his side and saw why he was silenced, the bright sun reflected off a dark blue silky lake, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen, so magical, in the middle of this lake there was a large smooth rock, and ripples surrounded it like something had just jumped in the water, she nudged Prince Endyimon to get a response but when she looked up at his face, she saw that he was just gawking at the rock, before she could ask him whats wrong she heard a seductive humming,  
it sounded like it was a siren's song that she had once heard when she was at sea, she turned and saw it, the place where the sound had come from.  
  
A beautiful mystical mermaid was swimming toward them her black hair flowing around her, the tips showed dark light blue as they drifted behind her in the water, before she knew what was going on Prince Endyimon started walking to the water, obviously entranced by the mermaids tunes, "No, dont" she protested as she tried to drag him back from the lake,  
but he would not be stopped he started dragging her after him into the water towards the mermaid, thinking quickly she grabbed a near by small rock and hit him firmly over the head, "Enough" she ordered to the mermaid as she pulled him back to the waters edge.  
  
After dropping him none to gently on the ground, forcing a groan from him, she turned back to the mermaid who was now giggling like a little school girl, "Is he yours" she asked in a silky voice, looking lustfully at the prince, a small pang of jealousy ran through her to her fingertips, "Yes he is" she said matter-of-factly, the mermaid pouted her lips and then dissapeared under the water, and appeared to her far left within seconds, "To bad hes a cute one" the mermaid squeaked delightfully, "Yeah right, have you seen a wolf around here by any chance?" she asked changing the subject, "Maybe" she said,  
"Well?" Serenity said impatiently, "It will cost you" the mermaid said as she looked over at their swords.  
  
Serenity looked from the prince's sword then over to Excalivar, suddenly an idea hit her, "I can give you a sword, but I get to choose" she said firmly as she walked over to them not bothering to wait for the mermaids answer, the mermaid just nodded,  
Princess Serenity picked up Endyimon's sword and took it to the waters edge, "Which way did he go?" she asked when she was but inches from the mermaid, tossing back her hair she pointed at another opening in the forest, "I heard him talking to one of his pack that he was going to the Faerie's Cave, if you want to meet him you'll have to be fast" she said as she turned back to Serenity and held out her hands for the sword, "What about Endyimon, how do I wake him?" she asked as she nodded toward the unconcious prince, "You'll have to drag him" the mermaid said then swam away before anymore could be said.  
  
After unbuckling his scabbard form his side, Princess Serenity tied it around her waist and then after heavy lifting she finally put excalivar in it, then grabbed Prince Endyimon by his feet and started draggin his limp body through the forest, every now and then groans were pulled from his body but she just ignored them and kept on dragging, "Bloody men, why do they turn into iddiots when ever theres a pretty face?" she muttered to her self as she hoisted his legs up more, she suddenly felt like crying, why couldn't he feel like that around her.  
  
After a while she got quite tired and decided to take a rest, thankfully the prince was coming around, she dropped his feet carelessly on the ground and sat down, and watched as the prince tried to open his eyes, "What the hell happened?" he moaned as he rubbed the bump on his head, he cracked open and eye to see Serenity sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, they were in the forest and it was apparently just getting dark, "Where are we?" he grunted as he sat himself up and looked at her and their surroundings, "And,Where. Is. My. Sword" he said each word low, she could see the anger in his eyes and gulped, "I traded it" she said carefully, as she shrunk back into the curve of the tree, his eyes went wide his fists clenched and he shook like a man who was freezing, "WHAT!!!" he yelled as he found he couldn't contain his anger any longer, "You had better sit down" she said as she regained some authority and forced herself not to be scared, "I am sitting" were his lethal words as he waited for her to begin.  
  
_(Authors Note) : Oh no, shes in trouble, next chapter is "The Faerie Caves", with faeries and humor. enjoy.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. The Fairy Caves

**The Save**

**Chapter Six**

**Part One**

"How could you do that?!" Endyimon demanded as he paced back in forth trying to figure out what to do, "Look we needed directions and…" she started explaining but he interrupted her rudely, "We don't need directions I knew exactly where we were going" he growled as he arrogantly crossed his arms in front of him, "You were unconscious" she said matter-of-factly, "Yeah and whose fault was that?" he asked as he rubbed the knot on his head, "Well I could have always left you to drown" she hissed as she looked around for a place to set up camp, "I was not going to drown, and I knew where we needed to go, now were lost and it's all your fault" he growled as he clenched his hands in anger, this was going to be a very long night.

Serenity was forced to listen to his mutterings for the next few very, very long hours. "Bloody woman…always having to ask directions…trading items…useless brains…" he continued on for another few minutes but when he looked at her to see if she was listening he saw that she was fast asleep leaning lazily against a tree, completely comfortable and peaceful.

Who could know that a woman who looked so sweet and innocent could be such a troublesome creature, when she was his wife he would make her behave herself, ad obey him like a good wife should, with that silently said he finally decided to go to sleep.

Princess Serenity opened her eyes to look at the prince one more time, he was now lying relaxed on his blanket before the fire, his eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed which she was happy that he showed he could relax after what she had done.

It made her think, he didn't deserve this, he was willingly helping her after all, 'That's it' she thought, she now knew what to do, and with her mind made up she silently stood up and started into the forest, determined to make things right.

The next morning came slowly for the prince, as he cracked open his eyes something shone into them, he shielded his eyes with his hand and after moving looked down to see what it was.

'His sword?' his eyes bulged when he saw his prized possession before him. Not wanting it to disappear like a fantasy before his eyes he quickly scooped it up and examined it to see if it beared any damage, after he noticed it was ok he looked around to find the princess.

She lay where she had before except now she was awake watching him with a smile on her face, "Still angry?" she asked as she started rolling up her blankets and gear.

"How did you get it back?" he asked stuttering over the words as he looked around him to make sure no one else was there, "I shouldn't have traded it so I traded something else" she told him and before he could ask she tilted her head towards Excalivar.

"YOU TRADED EXCALIVAR?!" he screamed in fury, large pulsing veins were popping up on his head and neck showing just how angry he was.

She gulped, this shouldn't have been his reaction, he was suppose to be thankful, "You got your sword back and I don't have to give over Excalivar until I'm done with this mission" she explained as she saw more veins appear.

He looked like he was about to have a heart attack, he was so angry he was shaking, "Excalivar is better than my sword you should have just let her keep it" he said while taking large breaths in between to calm down.

She had had enough. "I did what I thought was best!" she hissed between her teeth as she took a step forward, "I got your precious damn sword back!" another step "And you are angry at me?!" she asked when she was but a few steps from him.

"Exactly" his arrogance was soaked in that one word so much that it was her turn to over react.

"I'T WAS MY CHOICE!!!" she yelled as she leapt on him with her fists and teeth. There was nothing to stop her fury, as she pummelled him while all he could do is try and hold her at bay.

Prince Endyimon was black and blue all over, one of his cheeks was scratched, dry blood still crusted on his face. His chest felt sore from where Princess Serenity had shoved the hilt of Excalivar in it. His foot was throbbing from when she stomped on it, and his shoulder and earlobe stung from where she had applied her sharp teeth.

He looked ahead to where Princess Serenity was dragging her sword along the ground, other than a loose hair she looked completely normal, as if she hadn't gone royal-psycho on him.

He didn't dare speak but heard her gasp when they arrived at a stop in the path, the fairy caves.

A dark cave that was lined with vines and flowers was imbedded in a cliff wall; above it hung an old wooden sign, -The Fairy Caves- -Enter With Caution-.

"Are you ready?" he asked completely forgetting his pains, Serenity just nodded without looking at him and started into the caves not bothering waiting for him.

With a quick order she stopped and waited for him to pass her and draw his sword.

The arrogant jerk could go in first, but she was the one who was going to defeat the wolf, that she vowed.

**_(Author's Note: This is 'part one' of the fairy caves, hope you liked it, 'part two' will be out soon!)_**

_**!!!REVIEW!!!**_


	7. The Fairy Caves Part 2

**The Save**

_Chapter Seven_

_Part Two_

Prince Endyimon stayed on guard with his sword ready to strike the first thing that moved. He had planned on going in stealth mode, but, having a girl that couldn't shut up blew that plan. "Unless you want to become the wolf's food I think that you should shut up princess" he murmured and ignored her un-lady-like huff.

"As if the wolf can't smell your stench" she hissed back as she tried to concentrate on their surroundings. It wasn't true about his smell, for he actually had a roguish manly smell about him. It was as if she could smell his every masculine tasty scent.

The cave wasn't bright, but they hadn't expected it to be, they admitted to being lucky that they had the mirror that lightened their way.

The walls were dry and showed long brown roots that stuck out, the floor looked like it had recently been trampled on, and not just by a lone wolf either. The smell of the air was actually fresh and cool, not, stuffy and musty like most caves.

"So where do you plan on going after I defeat the wolf?" Princess Serenity asked conversationally, but Endyimon could tell she was hinting to him with the _'I'_ and the _'You'_.

Deciding to torment her he pretended he hadn't noticed the way she put her words, "I think that after were married we should settle down straight away" he said and stifled a laugh when she made a long loud sigh.

"I'm not marrying you and that's the end of that" she growled becoming more irritated by the second.

"What would you do if I didn't marry you?" he asked as he looked around the cave that made him feel a little Closter phobic.

"Make a legend of myself, like Achilles" she said happily, she could just imagine being welcomed into every town, as they chanted her name and offered her gifts.

"And how will you achieve this? By saving rabbits and birds?" he laughed at her outrageous decision.

"No, actually it will be by killing wolves and sarcastic men" she said sweetly, trying to sound believable.

"You cannot even hold a sword let alone swing it, oh I know now, you'll kill them by your constant chatter" he said laughing so hard he had to take deep breaths.

"I don't talk that much" she said in a low whisper and he knew that his words had hit home by the way she said it.

"Look…I…" but just as he was about to apologise in obvious stutters she just waved over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry about it" she said in an unusually cheerful voice, and started to pick up speed while still in silence.

Prince Endyimon couldn't help but feel angry at himself, she obviously didn't like being told that she talked too much, even as a joke, in truth he actually liked her voice when she spoke. But he decided to stay quiet instead.

After a while the silence between became unbearable that amazingly Endyimon was the first to speak up, "When do you think this wolf will come out of hiding?" he asked and watched her simply shrug. 'So much for conversation' he thought to himself.

"Why do you think they…" but he stopped when he heard her gasp, he look in her direction and found himself to gasping.

They had come out of the cave, but instead of light from the sun they saw a glowing forest. And in the trees and bushes were large glowing houses and faeries that didn't seem to notice they're arrival.

It wasn't anything like Serenity had thought it was, there were exotic flowers on the ground around them and a pond that travelled around the trees where little miniature mermaid-like creatures swam, and the air smelled sweet like vanilla and caramel, and tasted like berries.

Endyimon broke they're hiding place by stepping forward towards the bushes, "Ah Hi" he said and gave the startled faeries a dashing smile in hopes that the females would take a liking to him and tell him which direction the wolf went.

But he was stunned when he took a closer look at the faeries that now surrounded and poked him gently, they were all males.

And that was when he knew that something was unfortunately wrong, Serenity glided up beside him and crouched down to look at the mermaids that swam in the river, "Oh they are so beautiful" she gushed out and smiled. Completely unaware that the faeries were now grabbing handfuls of pixie dust from little brown pouches at their sides and poising to throw.

_**Author's Note: Okay you guessed it, all the faeries are gay and want the prince lol. Please review and wait for me to write my next chapter. 'The Gay Seducers'. **_


	8. The Gay Seducers

**The Save**

_Chapter Eight_

**_The Gay Seducers_**

Prince Endyimon knew they were going to try something strange and decided that he had to get Princess Serenity out of there, fast.

The little guy fairies had started reaching in their pouches and were batting tiny eyelashes at him as if they were woman.

He took a step towards Serenity and nudged her but she seemed so entranced by the miniature mermaids that she didn't pay him any heed but kept staring at into the lake.

"Ah I think we have a problem here," he said loudly to her finally getting her out of her trance.

"What is it?" she asked standing up and looking at him finally, her look one of concern.

He just pointed and quickly unsheathed his mirror hanging in his belt. "Who are these fairies? And why aren't there any females?" he asked the mirror unintentionally shaking it.

"I can answer that in a quick question, they're buggers," the mirror told him, his voice shaky.

Princess Serenity gasped and Prince Endyimon blanched and paled, they were surrounded by gay fairies that were looking at him as if he were a seven-course meal.

"What do we do?" Serenity asked as she grasped onto him, apparently these fairies were not only gay but also very jealous and possessive. And before serenity knew it she was being hair-pulled and hit with miniature toothpick sized staff's.

Endyimon immediately tried to come to her rescue but the fairies were flying around him trying to cast a spell.

"How do I get them to leave me alone?" he yelled at the mirror over the spell words being chanted.

"There's a word that if you say it they'll leave you alone gay or otherwise," the mirror told him.

"Well! What is it?" he asked in frustration as he grabbed Serenity and held her close to him wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest as he swatted them away with his mirror-held hand.

"Ah I think its…castrer" at once the fairies eyes bulged and they're skin turned a glowing green, one by one they dropped to the ground fainting.

Endyimon himself winced when he heard the word; even in French 'geld' was still painful to hear.

Serenity still had a confused look on her face as she knelt down a lightly prodded one of the fairies with her fingertip.

"What does castrer mean?" she asked both the mirror and the prince, the fairies suddenly all did a flip in the air and fell back to the ground.

"What did I say?" she asked as she looked at the twice-fainted fairies that looked like they were having nightmares.

Prince Endyimon just shook his head meaning for her to be silent and after shuffling away some fairies out of his way proceeded to walk through the forest.

**_(Fifteen Minutes Later)_**

Prince Endyimon still felt a twinge of discomfort as he remembered the fairies and the French word that caused so much emotional, physical, and psychological pain.

Princess Serenity had gone back to being her annoying chattering self by asking questions, all of which he refused to answer.

They came to a stop outside an old rackety, creaky cottage that sent chills up Serenity's back. "This isn't where the wolf lives is it?" she asked horrified by how frightened she sounded. Prince Endyimon looked at her with a look of incredulity.

"Now you're scared now?" he asked in disbelief at her sudden change in character.

Serenity took a look at him blushed then quickly straightened her cowering shoulders, "Not at all" she said bravely without her voice shaking and took a step forward.

"Try to stay out of my way Prince" she told him as she would a servant of lower rank and after lifting escaliver high against her proceeded towards the door of the cottage.

The prince lifted his own sword and after taking a quick look around followed her inside the dark cottage.

"Be careful," he said when she tripped and he had to right her. He was glad for the light of which the mirror produced to them.

Princess Serenity thanked him for righting her then looked around, in time to see a huge dark brown, furry creature cuddled in one corner of the cottage. It was large, mean looking and asleep.

But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't kill it, yes, it had killed children, but it only did it to survive, how could she blame it.

Just as she was about to tell Prince Endyimon that they should leave the wolf alone, a animal groan echoed in the room and she looked over to see the wolf's ears twitch in their direction and its eyes widen to show a rice yellow haunting glow as they focused on the pair of royals.

Prince Endyimon quickly grabbed Princess Serenity's hand and pulled her behind him as he raised his sword preparing to attack.

The wolf stood up and turned towards the threatening intruders, intent on protecting… three little fluff balls that were snoring away next to it, its little cubs looked but a few weeks old. Even Prince Endyimon felt a twinge of regret at coming after this wolf.

_**(Hope You Liked! Don't listen to my mother when she reviews me, she's pestering me hard out! Please review and wait till the next chapter)**_


	9. Evil Grandmother

_**The Save **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Evil Grandmother**_

The wolf snarled at them as Prince Endyimon raised his sword a little, "Who are you?" the evidently female wolf hissed as she took a step forward and quickly gave a wary look to her babies.

"I'm Prince Endyimon soon to be king of the Moon, and this is Princess Serenity, soon to be my wife" he said and ignored her gasp of outrage, the woman was driving him crazy with this defiance.

"Were not here to harm you" Princess Serenity quickly assured the wolf, "Are we Endyimon?" she demanded as she took a sidestep and then stepped in front of the prince, who immediately set to putting her back behind him.

"If you're not here to hurt me and my young then why are you holding a sword ready for battle? Don't play me dumb I know that evil old woman sent you to smite me down" the wolf said.

"Evil old woman?" the prince and princess whispered at the same time. "We were sent by Robin hood and his rhyming comrades" he replied.

The wolfs eyes widened, "They want me dead? What have I ever done to them?" she asked conversationally.

"Well apparently you ate their sheep or something like that" Serenity blinked in wonder at what the hell was going on.

"I don't eat sheep or any other creature except maybe those evil pigs, and I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that old grandmother" the wolf replied.

"What grandmother?" they both asked again getting a little irritated,

"Little Red's grandmother has been trying to get me to sell her my cottage which you are both in now by the way, she wants my land as well but I refused so she has been trying use other methods to make me leave" the wolf said.

"And how are we to believe that a old woman would do such a thing?" Prince Endyimon asked with a sarcastic voice.

Serenity could not believe how rude he was being to the wolf that only wanted to protect her children, "Where does this grandmother live? Maybe we could talk to her and stop her from doing anything more" Serenity suggested ignoring Endyimon's immediate protests.

The Wolf raised one hairy eyebrow at that, "Why would you do that?" she asked as she pulled herself into a more dignified posture.

"Beats me" Endyimon growled under his breath, but knew that angering his princess would only make worse the headache that he suffered at the moment.

"Because we have nothing else important to do at this time," she told the wolf with a genuine smile.

Endyimon glared at her in disbelief at those words, "Are you forgetting something called a wedding, you cant just keep finding things to do to stall, we are going to be married and sooner rather than later" he told her with his usual arrogance.

Serenity ignored the wolf's startled expression and turned furious, "How many times am I going to have to knock it though your thick pig-headed skull, I'm not marrying you _ever_, I never agreed to and I never will, I could not imagine living with you for the rest of my life" she yelled harshly trying to get her point across, then after a moment she feared she may have really hurt his feelings.

Prince Endyimon seemed to ponder on what she had just said for a few long seconds before giving her a stern look, "You know…darling" he said the last word with a sickly sweet voice, "You really are going to have to control your mood swings when we are married, I mean queens don't act like that, were you never taught how to compose yourself?" he asked her and ignored the murderous look she gave him.

Serenity was starting to really get annoyed, he just didn't listen to her at all, and she'd be surprised if anyone other than his parents could stand his cockiness for more than a few minutes.

She turned to the wolf that was giving them a rather confused draining look, "Where does this grandmother live?" she asked with a strained tight voice.

The Wolf quickly gave her directions, _'follow the path on till you hit a fork in the road go on the far right path then over a stone bridge and there you'll find her house'._

Serenity marched out the door and took off without looking at Prince Endyimon, who of course followed after her immediately.

Half an hour later…

Endyimon had tried to apologise, even though he did not know what he was apologising for. He had tried to start conversations but he only got silence in return, the only time the princess would talk is when she asked the mirror questions about the grandmother.

He started getting aggravated when she refused to stop for a break even though he could tell she was weary, and after she kept tripping on her feet from tiredness he lost patience, "That's it!" he snapped as he walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist in a tight unrelenting grip that was just short of painful. "You can hate me all you want but I wont have you fainting because of it" he growled as he yanked her around to face him.

Serenity tried to glare at him but could not must enough energy, "Leave me alone" she said as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Hate me if that is your wish but we are taking a break, so sit down, and relax," he commanded in a voice that she found herself obeying.

She sunk down a fallen tree trunk when he let her go and watched as he searched around for dry wood to make a fire, she didn't really mean what she had said to him earlier, she could imagine being with him, marrying him, falling in love with him, and yet she had only just gained her freedom and to have it ripped away from her now would be to painful.

More worrisome were the feelings she kept on getting as he touched her or spoke to her, especially the tingles she got when he gazed at her as if he was daydreaming about her, she didn't want these feelings surely, she turned her gaze away from him and looked down the darkening path they still had yet to follow, she would have to escape him soon, very soon, she would flee far away and never see him again.

Endyimon looked at the sad expression Serenity was wearing as she looked off into the distance, had he really hurt her that she would be sad? He hadn't realised that when he found his princess he would feel so utterly smitten, he wanted her completely, he never wanted to let her go, but he also didn't want to be the one to make her unhappy, could he let her go?

_**(Sorry this took forever; anyway I always write humorous chapters so I decided to write a meaningful one here, the next chapter is called 'Who's Walking Over My Bridge?!" enjoy)**_


End file.
